


Little Yellow Feathers

by hnathe (vesuviusPrivateer)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuviusPrivateer/pseuds/hnathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fakiru Week Prompt, "Yellow".</p><p>Duck rarely missed class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Yellow Feathers

She didn't come to class. It wasn't unusual for her to be late--it surprised Fakir that she ever showed up on time at all--but for Duck to miss class completely set off warning signals in his head. She took far too much joy in talking and dancing with her classmates again to ever skip class, even when she was running a fever and had huge gobs of snot dripping down her chin (he remembered watching her wobbly(er) attempts at going en pointe that day, and how she refused to go back to her room until he picked her up and carried her, much to the relief of her worried, but rather grossed out friends).

  
So he brilliantly distracted the instructor with a tale of a flying hippo--or was it an alligator--outside the window, and quickly made his escape, hearing the giggly voices of Pique and Lilie behind him.

  
The voice he heard on the way to the girls' dormitory was not giggling at all, and he recognized it immediately.

  
"Duck?"

  
The hiccups and sniffles were interrupted by a gasp, and Duck began to wipe her face on her sleeves before ever turning to look at him. She stuttered out a few sentences that trailed off and ran together unintelligibly, and the most Fakir could piece together was "I'm coming to class I promise", which told him absolutely nothing about why she wasn't in class to begin with.

  
A little something yellow caught Fakir's eye, and he learned all he needed to know. Immediately he crouched down next to Duck and put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest and letting her sob into the uniform jacket that Charon had just washed the night before.

  
The yellow canary lay unmoving on the ground, eyes closed, as yet untouched by decay. Duck had introduced him to this bird twice; once with quacks and waving wings, and then with words and a big, big smile. Canary Mom, she was called.

  
"Sh-she was there from the b-beginning," Duck sobbed, "from the v-very first d-d-day."

  
Fakir knew. Duck had told him the story of this very bird's young falling from the boys' dormitory, and Mytho diving after it--the very first time she had become Princess Tutu, and the very first day of Duck's human life.

  
"I know. I'm sorry, Duck."

  
There wasn't really much else to say about it. Fakir didn't know the bird personally, and didn't deal with grief very well himself. So, all he really could do was hold Duck close and let her rub her runny nose all over his freshly cleaned jacket.

  
"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I contributed to Fakiru Week. *Heavy Breathing* It's really short I'm sorry.


End file.
